1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to N.sup.4 -acyl-1-.beta.-D-arabinofuranosylcytosines having utility as a chemo-therapeutic agent in controlling tumors, e.g., in mice, as an insecticide, and a fungicidal surface active agent.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
1-.beta.-D-Arabinofuranosylcytosine which forms the base skeleton of the compound of this invention has already been used on a practical basis as a cancer chemo-therapeutic agent, but has the defect that deamination in vivo by deaminase easily occurs with conversion to 1-.beta.-D-arabinofuranosyluracyl, which is ineffective.
A known substance, N.sup.4 -acetyl-1 -.beta.-D-arabinofuranosylcytosine has an anti-cancer effect about half of that of 1-.beta.-D-arabinofuranosylcytosine, the base skeleton [Iris Wempen et al., J. of Medical Chem., 11, 144 (1968)], and this reduction in anti-cancer effect is presumed to be due to the masking of the amino group of the pyrimidine skeleton of the base skeleton at the N.sup.4 -position, which gives rise to the anti-cancer effect.